Guardians of the Sacred Stone
by MudtasticAdventures
Summary: The Sacred Stone is said to be a powerful thing, the very object that helped Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza shape the lands. It is said to hold peace and balance in the pokemon world, and is protected by pokemon who were chosen at birth to become its Guardians. But a new evil threatens to take control of the stone, and reshape the pokemon world into a realm of darkness and despair.


**Hey guys, it's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything on here hasn't it? I do apologise, I just lost all inspiration for writing and simply took to reading others' magnificent works. But now I'm back, and fully-loaded with a brand new story! This time I'm playing in the fandom of… Pokemon!**

**I came up with the idea one day while drawing a little pokemon comic. I was bored and the comic wasn't meant to be any more than a page long, but before I knew it I'd drawn five pages and already had ideas for the sixth and seventh page. The comic seemed to draw itself ^^'. With a plot in mind, I immediately thought of writing a story to go along with the comic and here it is. **

**The title is only temporary by the way, as I am challenging my watchers on DA to come up with a title for it. My username on DA is SeamistOfThunderclan if you're interested. **

**Anyway, let's begin…**

Chapter One:

The night was still, not a single leaf in the trees stirred. Peaceful didn't even begin to describe it. Below the pale light of the quarter-moon stood two small pokemon, one a charmander and the other a shinx. Each wore a strange golden amulet around their neck and stood guard in front of a great, shining stone. The stone was situated in the centre of what looked to be ancient temple ruins.

Stifling a yawn, the charmander looked to his companion with a weary look in his eye. "Nothing is happening tonight Jolt. We should get some rest." He suggested. His female companion, Jolt, nodded in agreement.

Settling down on beds of moss beneath the stone, the two curled up and drifted off into a light sleep. As guardians of the Sacred Stone, they had to remain alert even in slumber. The air remained still, the forest remained silent and for a long time absolutely nothing stirred.

But as the quarter-moon reached its peak in the sky, the breeze suddenly began to blow again. Clouds gathered to cover the moon's light, and somewhere near by a flock of starly were spooked and flew off into the night.

Jolt awoke with a start as the flock of starly flew over-head, calling warnings to the sleeping creatures below. The ground began to shake, which jostled the charmander wide awake. "Is there an earthquake?" He questioned, jumping to his feet.

"I don't know Blaze, but something doesn't feel right," Jolt answered stiffly. "The starly were far too spooked. It has to be another pokemon, a large one at that."

The shaking grew stronger as whatever it was drew closer to the temple ruins. Blaze and Jolt were both in battling stances, ready to fight if necessary. The Sacred Stone could not fall into the wrong hands, or chaos would ensue. A pack of frightened rattata fled from the long grass and Blaze could tell the intruder was near. Too near for his liking.

And then the trees began to shake and fall, their roots being forced from the ground as the large pokemon barged its way through. Standing before the temple ruins in all his hulking glory was the legendary Dialga, a one of a kind pokemon with a bad reputation among others. He had but one rival, the legendary Palkia.

"Dialga!" Jolt challenged. "What business have you here?"

"The stone," He rumbled, his voice low and cold. "Master wants control of the stone, and I _will _give that to him."

"You will do no such thing!" Blaze spat, flexing his small claws. He was itching to send this pokemon packing, no matter how legendary he was. No-one touched the Sacred Stone, no-one. "Leave at once!"

"Stand aside, pathetic little creatures. What the master wants, the master gets. That is how it is, fools!" Dialga boomed, stomping a gigantic foot against the forest floor. The whole forest seemed to tremor from the sheer power of it, and briefly Blaze hesitated. Jolt however, did not. "We are the guardians of this stone, and we will defend it fiercely with our lives. Leave now, or suffer the consequences!" She snarled.

"The consequences?" It sounded as if the beast was laughing now. Mocking the little shinx.

Blaze immediately found his courage, and spoke up again. His tail lashed irritably behind him. "We're not scared of you!"

The beast's body shuddered with deep, dark chuckles that seemed to reverberate through both the forest and temple ruins. Finally he spoke again. "Hmph, you should be."

'What does he mean by that?' Thought Blaze, turning to Jolt with uncertainty. Before they could do anything, a loud roar sounded through the forest. Powerful, invisible waves pulsed and almost knocked them back several times. "What is this?!" Blaze shouted over the sound of crashing trees and crumbling stone.

"I don't know!" Jolt yowled, fear evident in her eyes as the world seemed to blur and fall away beneath them. There was a brief sensation of falling, tumbling, spiralling into a deep dark abyss and then… nothing.

…

Hours later Jolt awoke to the sound of waves crashing peacefully against the shore. It was a nice soothing sound, and she smiled to herself as it began to lull her back to sleep… Wait a minute, waves? Shore?

Immediately the little shinx jumped to her paws, her head whipping around so quick it might've flown off had it not been attached to her. Where was she? She had no memory of coming to this place. Her place was with the temple ruins, with the Sacred Stone. She had no time for dozing on the beach.

Then it all came back to her.

The peaceful night disrupted by the fleeing starly and rattata, the trees being uprooted before her very eyes, Dialga storming up to the temple ruins demanding that she and Blaze stand aside…

'Speaking of which, where is Blaze?' Jolt thought as her amber eyes scanned the beach for any sign of him. There was none, which caused worry to grow in the pit of her gut. "B-Blaze? Where are you?!" She called out frantically, running up and down the shore in a panic. Where had her fellow guardian been sent to? Obviously not the same area she had.

She suspected she was in a different time altogether, as it was rumoured Dialga's roar was capable of sending pokemon into the past or the future if he so willed it. 'So which one is it?' She thought bitterly. 'The past or the future? And was Blaze even sent to the same time as I?'

What confused her greatly was why had she ended up at the beach of all places? Even if she was sent through time, she should've at least remained in the same place as she was before the time travel. Or did Dialga will this to happen as well? It made sense, to separate the guardians and send them away from the stone if he wanted control of it.

"Staying here and questioning things further isn't going to find Blaze." She told herself firmly, setting off to wherever her paws would guide her.

…

When Blaze awoke all he could feel was a headache that pounded deeply within his skull. He groaned and rubbed at his temples, squeezing his eyes shut to try and ward off the pain. When the headache became more bearable he opened his azure eyes again and looked around. He had no idea where he was, but the air was hot and sooty and the ground hard and rocky. Dotting the land around him were small pools of lava, bubbling and sizzling away.

"Gah, my head…" He muttered, leaning back on his arm for support as he brought himself into a sitting position. Then he remembered one very important thing… "Jolt?!" He called, but received no answer. A feeling of dread came over him as he uttered a quiet 'oh no' and rose to his feet. Now was not the time to be nursing a petty little headache. He had to find his sister-guardian and get back to the temple ruins.

It was obvious to him that he was nowhere near the Sacred Stone's location and that it would take some time to find Jolt and return to it, but he'd never get there if he didn't begin the journey now. "You can do this Blaze," He whispered encouragingly to himself. "You are a guardian of the Sacred Stone, chosen for an important purpose."

Though no matter how many words of encouragement he uttered to himself, he couldn't help but feel a nagging fear in the back of his mind. What if he never got out of this place? What if he never found Jolt and returned to the temple ruins he called his home?

Blaze shook his head forcefully, almost regretting it as his skull began to pound again. "No more of those thoughts Blaze." He whispered, trekking across the bare, jagged land. He was a fire type, he was more than able to handle a little heat! Although those lava pools did look a little scary… 'Stop it.' He thought to himself. 'Don't be a scaredy-skitty.'

...

**And that folks, was the start to a rather long story. I hope I have you pulled in and along for the ride. Please review! I love reviews, adore reviews... Every time I get a review I feel so incredibly happy, because it means someone's actually reading what I put down here. Love it, like it, hate it, wanna give some constructive criticism? Go ahead ^-^**

**Next time...**

**Our guardian friends Jolt and Blaze are still separated, and hopes of finding one another start to dwindle. Blaze runs into some trouble and Jolt meets the first pokemon she's come across since being sent through time; a strange eevee who tells her of a pokemon rebellion in need of some more recruits.**


End file.
